Users interact with devices to perform any number of transactions. For example, a user may interact with an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) and/or an Automated Teller Assist (ATA) to withdraw money, cash a check, deposit a check, or perform an account inquiry. As another example, a user may interact with a laptop, a personal computer, a self-servicing device, or a smartphone to perform a transaction, such as access personal information or obtain information regarding a financial account. Because of the sensitive nature of the information, authentication of the user is important.